Tarpan
'''Tarpan' – przedwieczny demon o ogromnej mocy. Zmanipulował historię, roznosząc fałszywe wieści, że to on stworzył wszechświat, choć zrobił to Pulchny Niedźwiedź. Był uśpiony przez tysiące lat, po czym powrócił, opętując Murzyna Karola i wchłaniając duszę pani Basi. Przypowieść o Tarpanie Tarpan zakłamał historię, szerząc opowieści, że jest najstarszą istotą, która stworzyła cały wszechświat (choć tak naprawdę zrobił to Pulchny Niedźwiedź). Owa historia brzmiała tak: Na początku była ciemnica. A z ciemnicy wyłonił się On. Wielki Tarpan. Początek wszechrzeczy. Twórca wszystkich rzeczy widzialnych i niewidzialnych. Stwórca życia i śmierci. Tam, gdzie stworzył życie, życie było, a tam gdzie życia nie stworzył, życia nie ma. Tak potężny był wielki Tarpan. Jednak ciemnica ciemną była, więc wielki Tarpan stworzył gwiazdy, by rozświetlić ciemnicę. I tak Tarpan stworzył wszechświat. A tam, gdzie tworzył, miłość zaprowadzał, i stworzenia na swoje podobieństwo kreował. Niedźwiedzie. I rzekł on do Niedźwiedzi: Wy będziecie strażnikami miłości! Wy bowiem zostaliście wybrani. I odpowiedziały mu Niedźwiedzie: Okej. I Tarpan słysząc to rzekł: Będziecie zaludniać planety, które tworzyć będę z grzywy mojej, a w zamian za to do wielkiego raju traficie. Lecz pamiętajcie - kto będzie grzeszył, do piekła trafi, które sam ze swych kopyt tworzę. A piekło to pełne będzie kucyków i innych złych stworzeń, które po wsze czasy cierpieć będą katorgą. I to powiedziawszy, wielki Tarpan zniknął. A Niedźwiedzie zaczęły pracować. A gdzie pracowały, robota była, więc i pieniądze były, społeczeństwo było, socjalu nie było. Ale z czasem niektóre Niedźwiedzie zaczęły zgłębiać mroczną magię kucyków z piekła. I wypaczyło to ich umysły. Aż zaczęły niszczyć dzieło wielkiego Tarpana. Wielki Tarpan wielce się zasmucił, gdyż wielki był. Nie chcąc on niszczyć dzieci swoich zszedł do nich, i swe jestestwo poświęcił, a swym ostatnim oddechem oczyścił z plugawienia dzieci swe. A te dzieci, które zostały oczyszczone, były czyste (chyba że ktoś umarł, wtedy nie żył). I tak po oczyszczeniu nowe rasy powstały, religie zaczęły się tworzyć. Były rasy kontynuujące dzieło wielkiego Tarpana, ale były i takie, które tego nie czyniły. Historia Tarpan przez kilka tysiącleci był martwy. Zmieniło się to, gdy Murzyn Karol przyzwał go z powrotem za pośrednictwem rytuału. Musiał poświęcić tysiące żyć koni i zostać wybielonym. Przebudzony Tarpan okazał się jednak być niezwykle potężny - nawet Szarańcza'' na czele z panią Basią nie była w stanie go pokonać. Po zniszczeniu armii Imperialistów demon wchłonął duszę kobiety-tytan, a Murzyna Karola uczynił swoim sługą. Tarpan zaczął pustoszyć cały świat. Zaczął od zatopienia całego Księstwa Polmarskiego, a następnie ruszył do centralnej Calradii, gdzie walczył z niedobitkami Imperialistów. Gdy oczyścił kontynent z wrogów, przybył tam Pulchny Niedźwiedź, by zatrzymać demonicznego władcę. Nawet połączone wojska Etniczników i Imperialistów nie były w stanie wyrządzić dużej krzywdy demonicznym hordom. Tarpan w końcu zmusił wrogą armię do wycofania się na ''Latającą Fortecę do Zsyłania Eventów im. pani Basi. Demon przywołał wtedy ogromnego potwora, który zatrzymał machinę i zmusił Niedźwiedzia do zejścia na ziemię i walki. Tarpan obserwował, jak Niedźwiedź przedzierał się przez legiony demonów i ostatecznie dotarł do wroga. Bóg został jednak zatrzymany i mocno zraniony przez demonicznych sługów, a następnie postawiony przed oblicze Wielkiego Tarpana. Wtedy demon plugawym zaklęciem wyssał duszę tytana, najpewniej go zabijając. W chwili obecnej większość wszechświatów jest spustoszona przez Tarpana i istnieją jedynie niewielkie bojówki sprzeciwiające się demonicznej władzy, np. niedawno rozbite powstanie w Djeridzie. Występowanie Opowieść Karola *W poszukiwaniu przepowiedni (wspomniany) *Wielki Tarpan *Powrót Janusza (wspomniany) *Pokuta (wspomniany) Karol. Murzyn, który nie został człowiekiem *Odcinek pierwszy *CZARNYgłaz (wspomniany) *Upadek Ciekawostki * Pierwsze relikwie Tarpana zostały odkryte na Bootis Prime na Wyspie Świętej Etniczności. * Jest jedynym antagonistą, który zabił innego antagonistę (panią Basię). * Podobno ma brata Joeya. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Opowieść Karola Kategoria:Master of Orion Kategoria:Stary kanon Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Skyrim